Spectres
Spectres are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species. Their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. They are generally considered as being above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, though an individual's status as a Spectre can be revoked by the Council in case of a gross misuse of authority. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. "Spectre" is a syllabic abbreviation of Spec'ial '''T'actics and 'Re'connaissance. History The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch was founded at some point after the salarians joined the Citadel and shortly before the Krogan Rebellions began, when the Council became uneasy about the unchecked expansion of the krogan into Citadel space. The Spectres were chosen from the finest salarian STG operatives and asari huntresses, intended to function partly in an observational capacity, but also as the Council's first line of defense. When the krogan finally turned against the Citadel, the Spectres were ready for them, using guerrilla tactics such as computer viruses and devastating sabotage to slow the krogan down before the turians joined the conflict. For years the activities of the Spectres were a Council secret, but their role was made public after the Krogan Rebellions were over. All records of the Spectres are sealed and only granted access with permission of the Council. It is not even clear how many there are: Alliance intelligence estimates that there are fewer than a hundred. Each Spectre is hand-picked by the Council after proving that they are an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance. In theory Spectres can be chosen from any race; in practice they are usually selected from the Council races. Having a Spectre chosen from their kind often raises a particular species' profile on the Citadel. Many alien races have been part of the Citadel for centuries without a Spectre being chosen from their ranks. Ambassador Anita Goyle and later her successor Donnel Udina were both desperate to get a human into the Spectres, as this would be the first step toward humanity gaining a seat on the Council. The first possible candidate was David Anderson, but his observer, Saren Arterius, sabotaged the evaluation, falsifying his report to make Anderson look responsible for casualties caused by Saren's own ruthless tactics during the mission. After Saren submitted his report, the Council refused Anderson entry into the Spectres. Organization Spectres have no command structure. They answer only to the Council, and in some cases the Council prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. Spectres act in any way they see fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law. Some people, like Executor Pallin, see Spectres as a potential risk because they are not constrained by the law, while others are in awe of them; Officer Eddie Lang mentions Spectres on vids are portrayed as super-agents always on some mission to save the galaxy. The assignment of a Spectre is often less contentious than a military deployment, but shows that the Council is aware of a situation. Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military or law enforcement experience before even being considered. The screening process involves background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods but they rarely go rogue. When it does happen, the only solution is to revoke their status, then send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job. Equipment and Talents * In Mass Effect, Commander Shepard gains 1 Charm point, 1 Intimidate point, and access to special Spectre Training after becoming a Spectre. Unlocking the "Rich" achievement also makes unique equipment available. * In Mass Effect 2, having his/her Spectre status reinstated does not grant Shepard any additional benefits. Shepard will retain the Unity special ability whether this occurs or not. Known Spectres *Commander Shepard: Appointed the first human Spectre in 2183. *Nihlus Kryik: One of the most decorated turian Spectres. Killed by Saren Arterius during the attack on Eden Prime in 2183. *Saren Arterius: The youngest turian Spectre to be appointed by the Council. Spectre status revoked in 2183 following confirmation of rogue status and was killed during the Battle of the Citadel. *Tela Vasir''': An asari Spectre featured in several Cerberus Daily News reports and the events of Lair of the Shadow Broker in 2185. Trivia *Mordin Solus states that the Spectres were modeled upon the salarian Special Tasks Group and that the two organisations are similar. *Mordin also states that the STG are better funded than the Spectres, commenting "Better funded, of course. Didn't have to buy our own weapons," a joke referring to Shepard having to buy the squad's equipment. *Spectres seem to be stripped of their Spectre status once the Council believes they are dead; Shepard has to be reinstated to regain Spectre status and is the only Spectre known to have gone through this process. *The only species known to have had Spectres chosen from their ranks are asari, salarians, turians, and humans. *On Illium in Mass Effect 2 there is a humorous radio advertisement of a movie about the first hanar Spectre. Sources * in-game Codex * Mass Effect: Revelation Category:Background Category:Citadel